Tetelo (GK1HD)
Tetelo is the main antagonist of Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - 20th Anniversary Edition, the remake of Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers. Background On Day 1 (and on earlier and later nights) Gabriel dreams of Eliza/Tetalo's death. The same dreams that plagued his ancestors since they were cursed. In the dreams he see's Gunter Ritter (GK1HD) crying as Eliza is burned at the stake as a witch. Then he sees her transform into a leopard. On Day 4, It is strongly implied that Tetalo is the strange force that strangled Crash (GK1HD) (though at the time Gabriel does not yet know about her). On Day 5, Hartridge is mysteriously murdered in his office. It's unclear how anyone even knew he was researching into the Gedde veve. Again its strongly implied that his death was of supernatural nature. Although this might be suspect, as it appears someone actively physically stole and destroyed Hartridge's research notes. Forcing Gabriel to recover his notes through the imprents left on the pad Hartridge' had been writing in. On Day 6, its strongly suggested that Tetelo is probably the force behind the possession of the Police Force (Frick (GK1HD), Franks (GK1HD), and Tony (GK1HD), and others) and the three little girls turning them into zombies, forcing Gabriel to make a run for it and never return to the Police Station again. She's also seemingly the one who possessed Madame Lorelei on Day 6, who warns Gabriel to stay away from Malia Gedde or pays with his life, as Lorelei seems to speak with the voice of Tetelo. Later, that night during at Bayou St. John, Gabriel witnesses Malia Gedde (GK1HD) being ridden by the dark loa Tetelo. Tetelo recognizes Gunter's blood in Gabriel and calls him "witch-hunter". After the ceremony ends, Gabriel passes out and is rescued by Grace who followed him to the ceremony. On Day 9, Gabriel is seen retrieving the Talisman from her remains in the inner wheel of the Snake Mound (GK1HD). Witnessing Wolfgang sacrificing himself by removing his own heart and putting it in the trough, opening the lid, Gabriel furiously lifts the lid and grabs the Talisman, swearing to avenge his grand-uncle and the rest of his family for the misfortunes they have suffered because of her. On Day 10, after infiltrating the secret voodoo hounfour and locating Grace, the ritual begins and Malia is once again being "ridden" by Tetelo. As Malia/Tetelo was about to sacrifice Grace, Gabriel brings out the Talisman and uses it on Tetelo. As Tetelo threatens him to kill Mosely and Grace, Gabriel throws the Talisman to Mosely and telling them to get to safety, leaving himself unarmed. At this point, Tetelo pulls Gabriel to herself to kill him, but Gabriel manages to reach the Gedde Idol that was hidden under the sacrificial table and destroys it. With the idol destroyed, Tetelo's power over Malia weakens and the place starts to collapse. As Malia was about to fall into the pit of lava, Gabriel tries to save her but fails to do so as Malia lets her hand go and kills herself, banishing Tetelo alongside her. Personality and traits According to Wolfgang Ritter (GK1HD), Tetelo was once a beautiful and intelligent woman and was truly in love with Gunter Ritter (GK1HD). However, after Gunter's betrayal, Tetelo prayed to her father's loa to aid her. Doing so, she turned into a leopard and killed everyone attending the burning and stole the Ritter Talisman from Gunter, which started the fall of the Schattenjägers. See also *Tetelo *Tetelo (novel) Behind the scenes Most of Tetelo's scenes are largely the same as they were in the original, although her artwork and some of the actions and appearances are interpreted slightly differently. Category:Characters (GK 20th Anniversary Edition) Category:Witches